op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Boradaire Holmes/History
0|name = |meaning: = |type = |tier = |image1 = File:Boradaire.jpg|caption1 = You came to me? Situation must be dire.}} Character Background Clan Holmes was once a prestigious extension of the Nobles of the four seas. That's right, they were Celestials. They were members of untouchable and fair people that often did as they pleased without cause for rebuttal or reciprocated violence from fear of facing the Marines full wrath. It was the good life. All the gold and power a human could possibly want and no need to balance the scales. Life. Was. Good. But every once in awhile, karma hits even people that are hard to reach. Clan Holmes had made a mass exodus, a vacation of sorts, to the Volkalai Isles to reap the gains of their most recent acquisition. The slave trade was good and they had found a way to bring shandians and skypieans in at steady demand. The key to that was in the isles that they vacationed. A sky elevator had been found in the form of a very violent localized geyser and if a sturdy enough craft was placed upon it, it could give the people of Earth quality transportation to the Vearth above. What resulted was a short and quiet war that lasted a span of 50 years. For awhile, no one questioned where these winged beauties came from but eventually one ear listened to the exchange and shock reverberated through the seas. The Military couldn't get ahead of the talk. Eyes were turned towards the family and there was only one option. The family was kicked from all their beloved power and forced to live out their days confined to the vacation home that they used to hold dear. It wasn't long before the very people that they used to corner and slave came down in force to pick at the remains. The family went from well known, prosperous, and powerful to weak and diminished in a span of a year. What remained were a still proud Clan that had been "tainted" by the blood of the people they thought were only cattle decades prior. While they still call the Volkalai Isles home, they do not own more than a quarter of it. Shandians, Skypieans, and even a few Strong Worlders call the rest home and allow their now estranged kin their fair share of the island. But they are now humble, right? If that were true, there would be no need for a tale here. The Clan is now a different entity. They still thirst for power but have learned the worth in earning it. More neutral, less bloodthirsty, more hungry for wealth, less hungry for masochistic pleasure. The Family is a weird amalgamation of human and shandian desires but is still proud to share the name. They now help even if it is to amass fortune. A clan of doctors, physicians, trainers of warriors, and chefs now seek to help the sea prosper under their brand of care. A brand that then ingrain in each of their family members to uphold. And this is where the character, Boradaire comes into play. He is a 12th generation Holmes and the need to make a stake in clan history is now his burden. He wants to mend the bones of people far and wide, to make money in large sums to help his clan grow to where it used to be. The island of Volkalai is off limits because of proxies and age old laws, but there are other islands to buy and other souls to take advantage of so that he can help extend the reach of the Clan. Of course all of this is to better the world... But family comes first, right? The Journey so Far Bora didn't have an easy run of things. His family taught him little more than the basic way to deal with the common thug and to take advantage of the gullible. The Clan Arts was something that no family member bothered to pass on, it was something that was meant to be self taught and eventually mastered in a way that would become unique to the person using the practice themselves. Bora was an odd case though. He took to the life lessons first and primarily and didn't seem like he'd found an avenue to the medical world as readily as his other kin. Some members of the Clan blamed it on idiocy, others blamed it on his lineage, maybe the Shandian blood in him overpowered the minimal traces of Celestial within him. No one could say, it was just evident that the scoundrel wasn't going to amount to being more than a common thug, maybe a member of the lowlife pirates that constantly raided the outskirt villages. While the assumption wasn't one to be ashamed of, it meant that the lad couldn't spend his days on the island, nor could he venture across the seas on one of the Clans medical ships. The bad press alone would add yet another black mark to the already tarnished name of the Clan. So it was decided that the special case was going to be solved with a special answer. Instead of an apprenticeship with one of the more learned members of the island, the boy was sent out to learn basic medical knowledge at a nearby island. The goal was that he'd either learn to at least be a normal nurse or find some like minded individuals to cause damage with. Either way ti would keep the rabblerauser off the island an keep him as trouble for another set of people. The plan went off without a hitch. An eyesore was out of their hair and they could all pretend that there wasn't a member of their Clan that was too dumb to wield a scalpel. For five long years, things were back to monotony until a lone vessel wandered to their island. Odd design and with sails made of weird sheets of bamboo, the vessel crept to shoe with a lone Boradaire on board. His hair was longer, his gaze more stern, and his build somewhat more lean and well muscled. The kid had seen some shit and remarkably yet, was now well versed in medical care, enough to make the citizens of their area happy with the level knowledge he had. Bora's life there was more immersive, the things he'd learned, people wanted to know what he learned on his journey. His medical knowledge showed the results that they, his relatives, demanded of the family, but they got results through vague and weird ways. Acupuncture needles, messing with chakra points, use of herbs one wouldn't normally think to mix together or dry for certain amounts of time... none of it should've worked, but he got results... and there was also the matter of his arm. His left arm was now gone and replaced with a prosthetic of unknown origin. Not as advanced as something the world government agents boasted but something that seemed foreign in make. Upon his last days on the island, when asked about his new "addition" as he packed his belongings for the long journey to places unknown, he'd only call it a sacrifice worth the experiences he'd lived. Of course this was all taken with a grain of salt. Though he seemed to revel in his acceptance into the fold, the Clan habit of greed was still glittering in his eyes. He only thought of how his newest place of "honor" would add to his still hidden goals. Character History This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the Vanquished Dawn Saga.